¿Solo amigos?, ¡lo confesare me gustas!
by Paola Prieto
Summary: ¿Siempre te has preguntado como inicio la extraña y complicada relación de Happy y Toby?, ¿Quién fue el primero en mostrar sentimientos hacia el otro?, ¿Cómo es que a pesar del odio y atracción mutua, terminaron siendo "solo amigos"?, una historia que te trasladara a los inicios, así como a la actualidad de la pareja.
1. 01 El día que te conocí

_¿Siempre te has preguntado como inicio la extraña y complicada relación de Happy y Toby?, ¿Quién fue el primero en mostrar sentimientos hacia el otro?, ¿Cómo es que a pesar del odio y atracción mutua, terminaron siendo "solo amigos"?, una historia que te trasladara a los inicios, así como a la actualidad de la pareja._

 **Capitulo 01 – El día que te conocí.**

Inspirada en la vida de Quintis (Happy & Toby)

 _ **2004 Los Ángeles**_

La primera vez que Happy conoció a Toby fue cuando Walter lo llevo al Garage, justo después de un fin de semana largo donde ambos habían ganado una gran suma de dinero que seria suficiente para mejorar Scorpion, pero en el ultimo momento ambos habían sido asaltados al salir del lugar de apuestas. Así, sin dinero que les ayudara a regresar a casa tuvieron que pedir "aventón" para llegar a Los Ángeles.

Cuando Walter abrió la puerta del Garage, una Happy realmente molesta y preocupada apareció de inmediato, esta se lanzo a golpearlo mientras parecía regañarlo sin percatarse de la otra persona que acompañaba a su Jefe.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!-gritaba mientras lanzaba múltiples golpes con las palmas de las manos completamente abiertas, no tenia la intensión de hacerle daño solo de que aprendiera la lección, realmente estaba aterrada, odiaba por completo estar sola (aun que siempre lo ocultaba) y la simple idea de que Walter (la única persona que parecía entenderla por completo, hasta ahora) desapareciera, hacia que recordara su niñez.

\- ¡Eso duele!, ¿quieres calmarte?, estaba reclutando-Walter intentaba explicarle a Happy donde había estado y sobre todo presentar a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos observando con atención, terror y diversión al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tu?!-cuando Happy noto a la persona que estaba justo en el umbral de la puerta dejo de golpear a Walter, presto su atención al chico y la mirada de odio apareció de inmediato en el rostro de la chica.

\- Tobías Curtis, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía a alguien mas como nosotros para el equipo?-Walter comenzó a hablar mientras alejaba a Happy del lugar.

Se detuvo después de un par de pasos, solo lo suficiente para que Toby aun pudiera escucharlos, cuando noto que Happy lo estaba mirando de forma desafiante continuo hablando.

\- El es un experto en conducta y excelente en las apuestas, anoche logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para Scorpion.

\- ¿Y donde esta ese maravillo dinero?-pregunto la chica mirando hacia todos lados, por un momento había olvidado la presencia de Toby.

\- Lo perdimos-Walter pudo notar la cara de molestia de Happy, movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda mientras lamia sus labios, bajaba la cabeza, sus manos se convertían en puños y parecía respirar lentamente mientras intentaba calmarse, después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si el se convierte en un problema lo quiero fuera de aquí.-grito de tal forma que Toby escuchara con claridad.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.-Walter miro fijamente a Happy intentando que quedara claro quien mandaba ahí, algo que sin duda a la chica no le agradaba pero así funciona su amistad, ella se aseguraba de que todo funcionara y estuviera en orden cuando el no estaba cerca, y el, bueno el, proporcionaba que Happy jamás se sintiera sola, después mirando su reloj agrego mientras buscaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta-Tengo que irme, el hijo de la Señora O'connell debe estudiar para un examen de la universidad, ¿es increíble que deba explicarle a un hombre adulto algo tan básico como, 2 mas 2?-se detuvo en seco cuando llego a la puerta, observo a Toby que aun estaba parado mirando toda la escena-Ella te mostrara el lugar, y Happy-murmuro mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la chica que ahora estaba tomando sus herramientas y se disponía arreglar el motor de un viejo auto (eso siempre la calmaba), cuando la chica observo a Walter y a Toby-se amable con el, ¿quieres?.-Walter salió del Garage esperando que cuando volviera, el lugar, Happy y Toby siguieran ahí.

Toby respiro profundo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar, era enorme, viejo y sucio, estaba lleno de polvo y herramientas, la chica frente a el, ni siquiera le miraba, estaba mas atenta al motor que intentaba arreglar.

\- ¡Hola!-se presento intentando ser amable, no estaba seguro de como debía hablar ya que el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar le dejaba claro que ella tenia problemas de ira, sin mencionar una fuerte fascinación en golpear a la gente para calmar su ansiedad, no quiera enojarla y ser presa fácil.

Happy solo lo miro de reojo mientras seguía prestando atención al motor, la verdad es que no estaba nada contenta con un nuevo miembro en Scorpion, no quería que alguien mas llegara y estropeara la dinámica que tenia con Walter, además la forma en que lo había descrito, " _el es un experto en conducta y excelente en las apuestas_ ", eso solo podía significar algo, no era confiable para Scorpion, ni para sus vidas.

\- Soy el Doctor Tobías Curtis, pero puedes llamarme Toby, en realidad lo prefiero, cuando la gente me llama Tobías siento que mi Madre me esta llamando y por lo general se relaciona con regaños-Toby comenzó a hablar tan rápido que apenas se entendía, no pretendía hablar sobre su niñez frente a una desconocida que era claro no estaba prestándole atención, pero debía romper el hielo.

Toby espero a que la chica dijera algo, pero solo vio su mirada fija en el, no había expresión alguna, no era fácil poder leerla, ella había creado un muro entre ellos y eso no le agradaba.

\- Lo siento, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, Walter a penas y te menciono, eres ¿Happy, cierto, tu apellido?-no soportaba mas la barrera así que a pesar de que su mente le decía que guardará silencio, comenzó a hablar, se acerco peligrosamente hacia el auto.

\- Quinn.-murmuro por fin después de unos segundos de silencio donde lo único que presenciaba era la mirada fija de Toby sobre ella.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Eres China?-pregunto mirando lo que la chica hacia con las herramientas.

\- Eso es racista.-grito molesta mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- No, solo lo pregunto por curiosidad.-explico intentando mantener la calma, levanto ambas manos en ofrenda de paz, eso calmo un poco el humor de Happy.

El silencio de nuevo, Toby odiaba los silencios incomodos, aun que muchas veces le ayudaban a entender a sus pacientes pero con esta chica, era diferente, el lo sabia, debía emplear otros métodos, así que la observo por medio minuto hasta que esta sintió la presión de su mirada y hablo, mejor dicho murmuro.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura de donde soy.-Happy murmuro al fin, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el auto.

\- ¿Y tus padres jamás te lo dijeron?

\- Ni siquiera se quienes son.-no estaba segura de por que lo había dicho, pero lo dijo, había algo en la mirada de Toby que le hacia hablar, eso no le agradaba.

\- Lo lamento.-lo había dicho con toda sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué?, no es tu culpa.-la ira volvió al rostro de Happy.

\- Se suele decir "lo siento" para expresar simpatía.

\- Prefiero que no lo hagas.-ella volvió a prestar atención al auto.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, un muy largo e incomodo momento en que lo único que se escuchaba eran los ruidos provenientes del motor y los metales al chocar cuando Happy estaba trabajando, seguido de inhalaciones y exhalaciones de parte de Toby.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cual es mi doctorado?-rompió el silencio después de unos minutos.

\- No.-Happy hablo tan fuerte que estaba segura le habían escuchado a dos calles.

\- Te lo diré de todas formas, mi doctorado es en psiquiatría, me gradué a los 15 años de Harvard y justo ahora estoy pensando en convertirlo en un doctorado doble, medicina, ¿impresionada?-se acerco peligrosamente hacia la chica mientras le coqueteaba sin darse cuenta, de nuevo esos impulsos que no podía controlar.

\- Cuando tenia 3 años capture la señal de policía de D.C. a través de un monitor de bebe, modificándolo con un simple cable como la antena de Televisión, eso es impresionante.-explico mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a Toby y seguía trabajando.

\- Y sexy-susurro y sin darse cuenta acababa decir en voz alta lo que su mente había pensado, sonrió mientras lo decía y cuando noto lo que había dicho, bajo la mirada apenado y preocupado por el pequeño error que había cometido.

Happy por su parte al escuchar las palabras de Toby, levanto un poco su mirada mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio, nadie le había dicho eso antes, por lo general los hombres solían sentirse intimidados y se alejaban cuando sabían sobre sus habilidades. Walter era una prueba de eso. Cuando noto que estaba sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza y elimino esa expresión de su rostro, se dijo a mis misma "tranquilízate Happy", después siguió ignorándolo y continuo con el motor del auto.

 **Debo confesar que amo esta serie pero aun mas esta pareja, y ya que no puedo esperar por la segunda temporada, pensé en calmar mis ansias con una historia sobre ellos, se que el capitulo es muy corto pero necesito material para después…**

 **Denme su mas sincera opinión, intento que los personajes sean fieles a sus personalidades en la serie, así que si sienten que no lo reflejo háganmelo saber, pero sobre todo si les gusto y desean mas.**


	2. 02 ¿De verdad te odio?

**Capitulo 02 - ¿De verdad te odio?**

Inspirada en la vida de Quintis (Happy & Toby)

 **2015 Los Ángeles**

Happy se dirigía a la cena semanal con su Padre, desde Navidad intentaba mantener una relación funcional con el y a pesar de que en ocasiones ella solía trabajar en su taller, algunas veces, como esa semana, necesitaba unas horas para charlar con alguien, en Scorpion no podía hacerlo, a penas y conocía a Paige, Sylvester seguía siendo un niño, Walter no creía en las emociones (lo cual hacia difícil hablar con el) y después estaba Toby, justo a la persona con la que solía hablar, pero en ese momento era a quien menos quería ver.

No podía creer que su primera cita hubiera sido arruinada de esa forma, " _me quede dormido por que estaba nervioso_ ", era la peor excusa que había escuchado en su vida, cuando no lo vio llegar al restaurante varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza, un accidente, tal vez se encontró con algunos viejos "amigos" a los cuales estafo en sus apuestas, pero enterarse de la verdad era mas dolorosa de lo que pensó.

Lo que hacia mas difícil perdonarlo era que si, esto había pasado en la primera cita, no quería pensar en el futuro, por eso, por su bien, debía evitar caer en sus "encantos" y odiarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando mantener alejados esos pensamientos, respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, no fue a su Padre a quien vio dentro de la casa.

Toby apareció con una sonrisa en los labios mientras saludaba y de su boca salía un "Hola" al momento de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-aun que por dentro la chica quería gritar y golpearlo, se contuvo, después de todo su Padre estaba observando.

\- Tu Padre me invito a cenar-la sonrisa sínica en sus labios hacia que Happy se molestara aun más, la chica contuvo el enojo mientras sus manos se hacían puños.

\- Espero no te importe, lo encontré hace como una hora afuera del taller, su auto se averió y recordé que ustedes son muy unidos-Patrick apareció por un costado, mientras sonreía.

\- Si, muy unidos-murmuro Toby con una sonrisa mientras veía la cara de rabia de Happy-Es casi un milagro que tu Padre pasara por ahí, de otra forma aun estaría esperando la grúa-continuo hablando mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, Toby quedo enfrente de Happy.

\- Espero que tus planes no se hayan arruinado-murmuro Patrick mientras servía la comida.

\- Descuida no tenia planes para hoy, además siempre es un placer chalar contigo-Toby miraba de forma coqueta a Happy.

¿Cómo podía aparecer en casa de su Padre, justo dos días después de arruinar su cita, como podía tener el descaro para coquetearle?, pero lo que mas odiaba era que, algo dentro de ella parecía reaccionar a sus miradas, pudo notar como su estomago parecía dar vueltas y su pulso se aceleraba.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, ya sabes lo que dicen de los Psicólogos, te analizan y te después dicen lo que quieres escuchar- Happy sin duda no estaba cómoda con la presencia de Toby en ese momento.

Toby notaba que la chica aun estaba molesta, lo entendía, lo merecía, pero a pesar de todo, quería una segunda oportunidad, así que esa noche iba a intentar hacer las paces, tal vez debía empezar desde cero, eso era obvio, tenía que recuperar a su amiga, para después poder recuperar su corazón.

\- Y Toby, ¿sales con alguien?-pregunto Patrick de la nada en medio de la cena, Happy y Toby casi se ahogan con la comida.

\- Si, bueno, algo así, yo, lo arruine-murmuro lentamente mientras miraba a Happy, quien evitaba a toda costa mantener contacto visual con Toby-En nuestra primer cita, me quede dormido, no fue a propósito, estaba nervioso, ella me pone nervioso-continuo hablando mientras miraba rápidamente a Patrick y volvía la mirada a Happy, quien ahora le miraba fijamente, después respirando profundo siguió-me disculpe, pero ella no me perdonara tan fácil.

\- Eso me suena familiar, cuando conocía a la madre de Happy, ella creía que yo era un tonto, no fue hasta 3 meses después de suplicas que acepto salir conmigo, creo que en el fondo le di un poco de lastima, pero solo basto con una cita para que terminara loca por mi, supongo que las mujeres son orgullosas-Patrick comenzó hablar sin notar las miradas intensas que Happy y Toby se mandaban uno al otro.

Esas últimas palabras dieron en el ego de Happy, escuchar eso de las palabras de su Padre solo hizo que se molestara más.

\- ¿Por qué no le hablas sobre tu ex esposa?-Happy estaba determinada en terminar con la "buena" imagen que su Padre tenia de Toby.

\- ¿Estuviste casado?-pregunto Patrick asombrado.

\- ¡No!, es claro que ELLA esta burlándose, estaba comprometido, pero la boda se cancelo.-Toby aclaro de inmediato sin despegar la mirada de la chica.

\- Cuenta la historia-le reto Happy, sonrío con malicia mientras masticaba.

Toby trago saliva mientras respiraba profundo, la verdad es que nunca había contado la verdadera historia sobre eso, y aun que muy en el fondo deseaba decir la verdad, lo cierto era que debía mentir, Happy no estaba lista para saber la verdadera razón, no aún.

\- Teníamos la fecha, y yo tenia el dinero en mis manos para pagar todo-Toby comenzó por explicar lentamente, pero Happy lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

\- Pero en el ultimo momento EL decidió apostar TODO, obviamente perdió y Jess lo dejo, y casi un año después el seguía acosándola, casi olvido la mejor parte, el dinero, era de ELLA-Happy continuo la historia con rabia en sus palabras, sin duda estaba molesta, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era crear una escena frente a su Padre, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, ¿pero por que ella la que debía salir de ahí?, así que su plan era molestar a Toby y que este se fuera.

\- Si, en cierta forma es cierto, y yo me ofrecí en pagarlo, pero ella ya no quería el dinero, así que decidí seguir adelanté-Toby comenzó a hablar ignorando por completo donde estaban, pero sobre todo ignorando que estaban hablando en código, esta vez sus palabras eran directas hacia Happy, pero sobre todo la chica parecía seguirle el juego, estaba tan molesta que ya no importaba si su Padre se enteraba.

\- ¡Pues deberías repetir eso, busca a otra chica a la cual dejar plantada!

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento?, ¡no tenia intensión de dejarte plantada!

Happy se levanto de la mesa de golpe sin despegar la mirada de Toby, estaba realmente molesta, ¿como podía revelar esos detalles frente a su Padre?, así que en un ataque de ira, tomo sus cosas y salió, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de decir adiós.

\- Pudo ser peor, ¿sabes?-murmuro Patrick cuando su hija azoto la puerta tras salir del departamento.

\- Si, lo se.-susurro mientras su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, como si esperara que Happy apareciera.

\- Deberías ir tras ella-hablo rápidamente mientras miraba a Toby a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto mientras despegaba la mirada de la puerta.

\- Escucha, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero, debo admitir que cuando Happy esta contigo, sonríe, y ella solo sonreía así con su madre, así que discúlpate, déjate humillar si es necesario.-el consejo que Patrick acaba de darle, era el mejor que había escuchado en toda su vida, bueno, hubo uno en el pasado que había cambiando su vida años atrás.

Toby tomo sus cosas y se apresuro a salir, esperaba encontrar a la chica en las escaleras del edificio, pero no fue así, corrió tan rápido como pudo y la vio, estaba en el estacionamiento subiendo a su auto, justo cuando ella arranco, el se interpuso mientras caía el suelo, haciendo que ella parara en seco.

Happy salió del auto asustada, estaba segura de que había visto a un hombre saltar a su auto, cuando llego a la parte delantera del auto, lo vio, Toby estaba tirado en el piso a unos cuantos centímetros de las llantas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, quieres que te mate?-grito Happy completamente molesta.

\- Si eso hace que me hables.-Toby se levanto.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto.-se alejo mientras abría la puerta del auto, pero Toby fue mas rápido y la cerro.

\- No escucha, yo… Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero, tienes que saber que, la verdadera razón de por que termine con Jess, no fue por el dinero.-Toby intentaba hablar sin entrar en pánico, pero sobre todo tratando de evitar cualquier posible golpe de Happy, así que empezó a hablar rápidamente.

\- No me importa lo que paso con Jess.

\- En realidad debería importarte por que la razón por la cual sabotea la relación fue por ti.

Happy lo miraba fijamente, intentando comprender que significaba eso. Toby noto que la chica ahora estaba callada, respiro profundo, ya había comenzado con la confesión, no podía dejarlo así.

\- Aposte el dinero y perdí apropósito por que sabia que eso haría enojar a Jessica, lo hice por que, tenía miedo de decirle que no quería casarme con ella, por ti.

Happy seguía mirándole, puso notar como la chica tragaba saliva, bajaba la mirada, sin duda esas palabras le estaban haciendo pensar y dudar sobre lo molesta que estaba con el, el lo sabia. Pero lo que paso después, ella respiro profundo y la mirada fría volvió, era como si no le importara lo que acababa de decir.

\- Como dije, no me importa, eres bueno con el comportamiento humano, ¿como le llamas, cuando una persona deja de estar obsesionada con algo?-como pudo lo quito de la puerta, la abrió y subió rápidamente.

\- Desinterés.-murmuro entendiendo a donde iba todo eso.

\- Eso, es lo que siento ahora por ti.-cerro la puerta del auto.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, tú me odiabas, ¿que tan diferente puede ser ahora?-le recordó mientras su tono de voz se cambiaba, mostraba autoridad.

\- Que antes creía que eras un riesgo para Scorpion, ahora creo que eres un riesgo para mí.-dicho eso, Happy arranco el auto mientras dejaba a Toby decepcionado, su plan no había funcionado era obvio, pero no significaba que era el fin.


End file.
